The art is replete with key cases of the type adapted to have keys attached to them and to provide compartments in which the keys may be contained and from which one of the keys may be pivoted to afford using that key.
While such key cases are useful for many purposes, they are not as suitable as may be desired for certain applications where keys must be used in different locks at the same time, such as to contain the keys for two snowmobiles or for a yacht of the type requiring two keys to operate separate ignitions systems for separate motors that power the yacht. Typically in such situations one of the keys must be separated from the typical key case or a separate key case must be used for each key to afford starting both motors, which is inconvenient. Additionally, the possibility always exists that the key case or a key separated from it may be dropped into the water and sink so that it would be difficult or impossible to retrieve. While a floating key case as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,680 could help solve the problem of loosing the key case when it is dropped into the water, it still requires that one key of two required to operate two ignition systems must be separated from the case, or that two key cases be used. Also, while separable key rings are known by which two keys can be releasably retained together, no such key rings are known that provide flotation for one or both of the keys.